


Why Do You Do This?

by CallieRuiz



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieRuiz/pseuds/CallieRuiz
Summary: Just one of many walks that Cat and John take.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Why Do You Do This?

It was late afternoon but the sun was still going strong and summer heat was still present. Cat had spent another day inside and was getting restless. She was fine staying inside but after awhile with no other entertainment she felt trapped. Her whole day was spent trying to find places away from everyone in the house. It was hard to find some kind of peace being under watch.

She was killing time reading one of the books that were stored in the house waiting for John to come back, the subject bored her but what else was there, granted it was a cheesy mystery romance novel but still predictable. It was four o’clock by the time he stepped through the door and that meant it was time to go out and do something. “John! You’re back! Are you tired?” She asked, helping him put his stuff away. 

“Not that tired though I should change,” Catlina noticed the blood on his clothes. She nodded turning away, she wasn’t opposed to the blood but she didn’t like how it got there. She was getting better at not being so aggressive but it was far from what was ideal to her. “I know that look. I’m trying to make it easier for people to free themselves of their sin, but some just make it harder to do.”

“I just- like I can understand the idea behind using pain to help in confessing and atonement, been done for centuries, it’s just all so violent beyond what it should be. I always thought that people should be given the opportunity to become better people to help atone, let them come to terms with confession.”

He hugged her after changing shirts to a simple t-shirt, “I know you feel that way. If it was up to you we would be supporting and giving people what they need to learn better. We are trying to save them though and some will never admit their sins on their own terms, they’re too prideful.”

“You shouldn’t force someone to though. I know you’re trying to save the world but some people have their savior, your way isn’t the only way to salvation you know.”

“Well have you found salvation? One savior?”

“No. I don’t need one to be who I am. And don’t knock out those who are polytheistic, that’s just rude.” She gave some space between them. It was a conversation that was going to go in circles. Granted all conversations about morality and virtues turned in circles but there was something about the use of the violence in Eden’s Gate that was just beyond wrong. 

John rolled his eyes, she could see the frustration and anger rising but he was actively trying to control his temper around her. “I wasn’t, though your philosophy that everyone is a good person underneath it all isn’t really holding true to what the people here have experienced.”

“Hey, I have my exceptions to that rule. I know when there is no changing a person. For some though it just might take a few tries before I say or well decide that they aren’t.” John raised an eyebrow at her, “Okay fine more than a few. I also know that I should not try and convince their victims that they are better for that is for them to decide. I also wouldn’t be here talking to you like this if I didn’t believe in people. You especially have so much room to grow and become better than what you were given.” 

He held her face in his hands, “Oh Mary, my Mary.” Cat didn’t need to hear him say more to know what he was thinking. He kissed her before pulling away, “When I walked in though you seemed like you had the energy of a dog. Shall we take a bit of a walk enjoying the weather?” 

She nodded and grabbed his hand walking out the door. She didn’t bother changing out of the dress she had on and brought shoes that were easy to slip on and off. 

The route they took was new to her and very off the trail. The one thing she loved about this place was how fairytale like the woods here were. There were always new creeks and meadows to find, the wildlife was always around, and the sun shone down through the trees leaving just enough shadow to keep cool. It brought about an inner child when she took these walks and John always seemed to be okay with letting her indulge in those moments. Today was no different as they stopped for her to look at some of the wild flowers growing. She always picked a few making small arrangements to bring back. 

“Hey John, do you ever think about how many little things affect who you are as a person?”

He got this confused look that he seemed to get more often when she asked questions like these. It seemed to be born out of his wondering of how she could have had that thought pass through her head at that moment, “I don’t know if I follow where you’re going with that.”

“Well how different you turn out if maybe that one friend said something else or if you didn’t read that one book or listen to that song that gave you a new perspective. I wonder how different I would be if I hadn’t listened to rock in my teens or if maybe I never went into work on a certain day. What would change?”

“Along the lines of the butterfly effect?”

“Yeah, actually that’s probably the best way to explain it better.” She laughed, this wasn’t the first time she made things sound more complicated than they had to be. 

“Most decisions in regards to my life seem like big things. Never had time for little ones.”

“Hmm I don’t think that’s true.” He gave her a look wanting her to explain, “Well someone could have said something to you differently, like one of the case workers saying something that made you feel cared for even if it was only a temporary feeling. Something like that could have affected you to make a few more different changes and boom,” she threw up some grass in the air, “you’d be someone new.”

“You could also make the argument that it wouldn’t and we would all be stuck and end up where we are now still.”

“Where’s the hope in that? Well no never mind I see your point there. Just depends on if you want to be where you are now.”

“Dare I ask, what do you believe right now?”

Cat stopped and took a moment to think about it. She wasn’t happy being where she was but she also was trying to make the best of it. “Hmmm well I do think that small things affect your outcome, if I was different then certain things in my life that I love wouldn’t have happened. Would I have still ended up here is the bigger question. I may have but not in the same manner I am in this now. I’ll admit I don’t know what I believe right now.”

“Are you starting to like it here? With me?” 

“Unsure but I’m making conscious decisions to keep doing good in whatever way I can. If there are small things that can make a difference then I’ll pick what I won’t regret when I’m dying.” They were coming across a part of the river with some rocks and branches going across it. Cat handed John the flowers and took to walking across it leaving her shoes on the shore. Keeping her balance on the thick branches was hard and she took her time while John watched on. 

“Why do you do this every time? You’re going to fall one day.” 

“You know if you don’t distract me I won’t fall.” He was right that this could be the day as she felt the smooth wood under her. It was making it hard to walk as she felt herself slip a little. It was a balancing act and she felt herself losing her footing as she started to concentrate on her footing. She was halfway across when she really felt herself slip. Her heart skipped a beat as she almost fell over. She somehow managed to catch herself and she kept herself still catching her breath. 

“See now come back over here before you really fall and hurt yourself,” John told her. He didn’t sound like he wanted to laugh like she was doing. 

She carefully turned to face him laughing, “Oh come on. I’m fine. Stop being such a worry wart.” She honestly should have kept her mouth shut cause as soon as the words came out she did fall off into the water. It wasn’t that deep, though she was going to be walking home soaked, and the rocks hurt a little on impact but her head was safe. She quickly came back up from the water laughing. 

John made his way to help her up from the water, “I warned you didn’t I?”

“And I’m seriously fine. You’re too serious sir.” He put his hand out and she grabbed it resisting the urge to pull him in with her. Though gravity was not her friend that day as she slipped on a particularly mossy smooth rock. John followed her into the water this time. She couldn’t stop laughing at the whole situation but held her smile and laughter back as she looked at John, “I promise you on my life I did not do that on purpose.” He almost had a glare for her but his face looked more like he didn’t believe her, “Look I’m serious! I didn’t mean to pull you in, I slipped on the rock.” She brushed some of his hair back into place. 

He sighed, shaking his head, “I swear there is never a dull moment with you is there? From your questions to your antics there is nothing that can’t happen to you.” He looked at his now soaked clothes, “You’re lucky I don’t wear silk.”

She splashed him, “As if I’d care if you did.”

He looked offended after she splashed me, “Did you seriously just splash me?” He splashed water back at her. She giggled which brought a smile to his face. He kept splashing her as she held up her hands trying to stop it. 

She had some feeble attempts but he had the upper hand in this, “Stop! Stop okay I yield. I yield!” She laughed as he stopped, he was smiles for her too. His eyes sparkled in the light and with laughter. She moved closer to him and kissed him smiling. 

He grabbed her hips, kissed her back and pushed her messy hair behind her ears. “You’re also lucky that it’s summer,” he whispered against her lips, “or else there would be no forgiveness.” She rolled her eyes in feign annoyance, “I wonder why I love you most days.”

“I do too honestly. I just seem so immature for the likes of you Mr. Serious.” She laughed, “Or should I say Mr. Seed-rious.”

“I ought to drown you for that. That was just so bad.”

“Not if I drown you first,” she told him as she pushed him under the water making her escape to shore. “You want to drown me with my sinfully bad jokes, you have to catch me.” She yelled taking a few steps backwards to see him getting up from the water. She turned to run but his legs were longer and he easily caught her spinning her in his arms. 

They both laughed as he brought them down to the ground. He was on top of her and he kissed her. “I changed my mind. I love you too much to drown you. Though I will have to inform everyone that I should become a saint because I found an eighth cardinal sin.”

“Just shut up and kiss me like you mean it John.” She told him bringing his lips back to hers. They kissed there in the meadow for a few minutes before neither of them could stand the soaking clothes they wore. 


End file.
